Who's The Boss?
by shiki94
Summary: Stephanie McMahon couldn't help but think it was cute how Sasha Banks thought she was "The Boss" in the WWE. Even though it is all just a gimmick, Stephanie felt the need to take it upon herself to remind Sasha just who The Boss in the WWE really is. Sasha BanksxStephanie McMahon FEMSLASH Don't like, don't read. Rated M for language and sexual content. *Characters written OOC.*


**...*scratches my head*...OK. Is it weird that I'm not even sure just where I got the idea for this one-shot from? I think it's just one of those weird ideas I've had in my head for some time now, but could never really turn it into anything. *shrugs* Oh well. At least I got the idea out there in fic form, so...that's one less plot bouncing around in my head. ^^, So, to everyone that gives this one-shot of mine a go, I hope you all enjoy it. =)**

 **(Read on down below for a somewhat better explanation for just where I got the idea for this one-shot from.)**

 **(Disclaimer: I own none of the wrestlers used in this fic. They are the property of themselves and the WWE. I only own the ideas that are going into this one-shot.)**

 **(Notice: For the most part, I am writing Sasha Banks out of character (OOC) in this one-shot, as I mentioned in the summary...with Stephanie being _sorta_ OOC too, in a way. That last note out of the way, again, I hope you all enjoy this. =) )**

It was no real secret that Sasha Banks was known as The Boss of the WWE Women's locker rooms, largely because of her match record and her in-ring skills. Because of her talent from both physical and vocal standpoints, she commanded a lot in the way of respect from her fellow wrestlers. ...And sometimes, this respect went a bit to the pink-haired wrestler's head, which was something that a lot of her fellow wrestlers took note of.

And it wasn't just the other female wrestlers that noticed Sasha's recent "confidence boost". The higher ups in the WWE had taken notice of the pink-haired woman's sudden swell of confidence after some time...no one having taken more notice of this than Stephanie McMahon, one of the major power holders of the WWE. In a way, the older brunette thought it was cute that Sasha seemed to think so highly of herself.

...But, she surely hoped that Ms. Banks wouldn't let being called "The Boss" go to her head. _'After all,_ I'm _the one that runs things around here. So, that makes_ me _the boss,'_ Stephanie thought one night. _'Perhaps, I should..._ remind _Ms. Banks of that.'_

...

Making her way to Stephanie McMahon's office from her locker room, Sasha still didn't just _why_ she was being called to the office of one of her bosses. She didn't think she had really done anything that would warrant having a meeting with one of her superiors, and...it's not like she had been causing trouble for anyone. ...So, ...just what was up with this meeting? Whatever the reason behind her meeting, the pink-haired former RAW Women's Champion would find out soon as she just reached the office of the person she had been called to see. Raising a hand and knocking on the door, Sasha could hear a voice inside say "Come in". Opening the door, Sasha stepped inside to see Stephanie McMahon sitting behind the big wooden desk that sat near the back of the spacious office.

"Ah, Sasha. Glad you could make it. I've been wanting to see you about something," Stephanie said, taking note of the younger woman still being dressed in her ring gear.

"Really? You have?" Sasha asked, closing the door behind her as she walked over to the desk. "What for? I'm not in any kind of trouble, am I?"

"Not...so much," Stephanie began as she stood from her seat. "...Although, I _will_ say that I haven't been the biggest fan of your recent attitude."

"Recent attitude?" Sasha repeated, feeling a bit confused. "...Wait. Are you talking about my "Boss" gimmick? Is that it?"

"Yes, it is," Stephanie answered. Seeing the younger woman stifling a bit of laughter, Stephanie said "This is no laughing matter, Sasha. I'm bringing this up because it seems like, lately, being "The Boss" has become more than just a gimmick to you."

"If you're talking about how I am with some of the others, it's no big deal. They all just know that I'm one of the best in the locker room, and they respect that. I don't see why it's such a problem," Sasha nonchalantly shrugged.

"It _is_ a problem when you're throwing around power that _you_ don't have, little lady," Stephanie said, a warning tone starting to creep into her voice. Moving closer to the younger woman, who had slowly begun backing away from her, Stephanie leaned over and locked eyes with Sasha. "In case you've forgotten-and I don't see _how_ you could've- _I'm_ the boss here. _I'm_ the one that runs every _thing_ and every _one_ here, including you. And, I've been thinking...maybe I should _remind_ you of just _who the boss around here_ really is."

Swallowing as she backed away from her approaching boss until she felt her back hit the now closed door, Sasha immediately started to feel nervous and...strangely scared. Getting approached in such a way by one of her superiors, along with how she was being talked to...it was making Sasha feel weird. After all, in such a situation like this, how was she even supposed to really react to any of what was happening? She thought was only supposed to be here to have a talk with Stephanie. Why did it seem like she was getting hit on? ...And, why was there some small part of her that was _actually liking this_?

Smirking a bit at the look on the younger woman's face, Stephanie thought _'I've got her now. Now, I'm going to show her just why_ I'm _the boss around here.'_ Running a hand through Sasha's long pink locks, Stephanie then roughly grabbed a fistful as she pulled Sasha's head back, getting a startled yelp from the younger woman. With the younger woman now looking at her, her eyes wide, Stephanie leaned in and, barely hearing the gasp that came from Sasha, planted a kiss on the pink-haired woman's lips. It wasn't all that often that Stephanie got to..."deal with" problem members of the WWE roster for any reason, so whenever she could, the older brunette would take advantage of the opportunity when it presented itself.

...' _There is no way this is happening,'_ Sasha thought to herself. There was absolutely _no way_ this was happening right now! It had to be some kind of weird dream. _It just had to be!_ After all, she was _being kissed by Stephanie McMahon, one of her bosses!_ How could _this_ possibly be Stephanie "reminding her who the boss really was"? If anything, this just all seemed like a way for the older woman to possibly experiment with being with another woman...which didn't seem all _that_ bad, had it not been for rumors she had heard from some of the other women on the main rosters. After all, Stephanie _did_ seem to have a fair amount of experience with what she was doing. From the kissing on her lips to how she was currently kissing a trail down her neck to-

"Shit!" Sasha couldn't help but hiss as she felt Stephanie nip at a sensitive spot beneath her collarbone.

Glancing up at the younger woman, Stephanie, not taking her lips from the exposed skin of Sasha's chest, innocently asked "Hmm? What is it?"

"You... That...," Sasha could barely get her words out because...well, to be totally honest, that nip from Stephanie...it _actually felt kinda good._

Her smirk sliding back across her face, Stephanie said "Well, _someone_ sure sounds like they're liking this." ...And, not that she would probably ever say this out loud, the Billion Dollar Princess was actually enjoying this a bit herself, too. Seeing Sasha bite her lip before nodding, Stephanie took that as a sign to continue.

Rising back up so that she was at Sasha's eye level, the brunette pressed her lips back to the younger woman's before letting her hands take over from where her mouth left off. Raising a hand, Stephanie lightly ran her fingers over the spot beneath Sasha's collarbone where she just was before letting her hand move in a slow trail down the younger woman's chest before cupping one of Sasha's still-covered breasts and squeezing the mound through the fabric of her top. Hearing the moan that came from the younger woman, Stephanie pulled away and asked "So, tell me now, Sasha. Do you know who the boss is around here?"

At that moment, Sasha couldn't quite get an answer out as, well, Stephanie squeezing one of her breasts seemed to scramble her thoughts and made her mind feel a bit foggy. It seemed like words had all but failed her, so when she could _finally_ manage to get an answer out, it was only a shaky moan.

Shaking her head as she clicked her tongue, Stephanie said "Oh, Sasha. That wasn't the answer I was looking for. Looks like I'm going to have to ask you again." Not giving the pink-haired woman a chance to say anything, Stephanie let her hand leave Sasha's covered breast and slowly move down her toned abdomen, where she moved her hand up and down. "Now I ask you again. Do you know who the boss is around here?"

Trying her hardest to hold back another moan, Sasha got out "Well, ...if all you're going to do is rub my stomach, ...it still might as well be me."

"Oh, really?" Stephanie quirked an eyebrow at this. Seeing both the somewhat teasing look in the younger woman's eyes and the slightest bit of a smirk on her face, Stephanie could see that _somehow_ Sasha was trying to challenge her. _'Well, fine then. If it's a challenge that Ms. Banks wants, then let's see how she holds up with this.'_

Deciding to continue her downward path, Stephanie snaked the hand had been rubbing Sasha's stomach past the waistband of the younger woman's shorts where, after trailing the pads of two of her fingers over the slightly damp fabric of Sasha's underwear, couldn't help the chuckle that seemed to come from her.

"My, my. _Someone's_ liking this more than she's letting on," Stephanie smirked.

"Well, it... This...feels...pretty good," Sasha just barely managed to get out, her mind a somewhat foggy mess at that point and her cheeks feeling like they were on fire.

"Well, if you've been liking all of what I've been doing so far, ...you're _really_ going to love what I do next," Stephanie said, her smirk still in place. Not even giving Sasha time to answer, Stephanie let her hand slip past the waistband of Sasha's underwear as she let her fingers move around the outer edges of Sasha's womanhood before sliding a finger into the warmth and wetness that awaited her.

Her back arching off of the door, Sasha couldn't help the involuntary " _Shit!"_ that flew out of her mouth at this contact. And here Sasha was thinking that Stephanie just touching through her underwear was driving her crazy. Feeling one of the older woman's fingers inside of her right now-and then feeling it move in and out of her with a second finger joining the first-felt almost enough to send Sasha up into orbit.

Moving her fingers in and out of Sasha at a somewhat slow and teasing pace, Stephanie couldn't help how it felt like her smirk seemed to grow as she looked at the younger woman: She had seen how Sasha bucked up from the door, and now she had the pleasure of seeing the younger woman pretty much become unhinged as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took in and let out and moans came out of her without relent. _'Maybe_ this _will show Ms. Banks just who the boss really is here.'_ Still pushing into and pulling out of Sasha, Stephanie asked "Now, again. I ask you. Who is the boss around here?"

"Y-Y-You are," Sasha managed to get out around her moans.

"Hmm? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. _Who_ is the boss around here?" Stephanie asked again; although, even she heard Sasha the first time, she just wanted to hear the younger woman say it again.

"Mmmm! Y-You are! Stephanie McMahon is the boss around here!" Sasha screamed out as the next thing she knew, she was arching up off of the door as she came quite hard.

Having helped Sasha ride out the last of her orgasm, Stephanie finally pulled her fingers out of the younger woman's warmth, wiping her digits on one of the legs of Sasha's shorts. "Good girl, remembering just who's in charge around here. Now, I hope I don't hear any more talk around about you claiming you run things here. I'd _hate_ to have to remind you of just who the boss is again," Stephanie said, a slightly teasing smile on her face.

After all of that, all Sasha could do was let out a breathy laugh over what all just happened. She never would've guessed that her enjoying her new status as "The Boss" would have led to her having such a..."humbling" encounter with the real Boss in the WWE. And, ...a surprising thought crossing her mind, she wouldn't mind another meeting with Stephanie like this.

 **And thus ends "Who's The Boss?" ...Now that I really think about it, this felt more like a piece I worked on because I hit something in the way of slight stumbling blocks with some of my other stuff that I'm working on, so...at least I got a new one-shot out of my slight stumbling block. And, I also got to work with another pairing, so...another win there! ^^ *coughs* Rambling ends here! I hope that everyone that gave "Who's The Boss" a read enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to R &R please, and I'll see you in my next updates and/or ?-shot. *waves* Laters, and good reading! =)**

 **(Yes, I know "The Boss" is just a gimmick for Sasha, but...you can't help but wonder how Stephanie, who _is_ one of the major power holders in the WWE in-characterly feels about Sasha walking around calling herself that. So, in a way, that's also what helped give birth to this. =3 )**


End file.
